wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva's Hammer
Eva's Hammer is the largest U-boat in the Kriegsmarine and the world. It is seen in the 2014 game Wolfenstein: The New Order, as well in the 2017 sequel Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. The submarine becomes the HQ of the Kreisau Circle following the raid of their base under the Monuments of Truth by Irene Engel. They are later joined by two major American resistance groups during the liberation of the United States. ''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' The Eva's Hammer is not seen until Chapter 11 - U-Boat where B.J. Blazkowicz stows away inside a torpedo delivered to the U-Boat by one of Klaus Kreutz's contacts. Having boarded the ship, Blazkowicz clears the vessel of its crew and kills its captain, Krieger, to secure it for the other members of the Kreisau Circle. They then use the craft to access Set Roth's Da'at Yichud safekeep below the Atlantic Ocean. By the final chapter, the Kreisau Circle used the Eva's Hammer to attack Deathshead's Compound. They fired a Spindly Torque from its cannon to attack the defending Nazi forces. They also used the ships nuclear cannon after Blazkowicz obtained the nuclear decryption keys from the Lunar Base to destroy Deathshead's Compound with a nuclear shell. Wolfenstein: The New Colossus The Eva's Hammer became the Kreisau Circle's new mobile HQ after the raid of the base under the Monuments of Truth and the subsequent assault on Deathshead's Compound. Because of its status and capacity to launch nuclear shells, it has become a top-priority target for the Nazis to recapture or destroy. The Kreisau Circle then directed the Eva's Hammer to link up with the resistance forces in the former United States, coming under attack from Nazi forces in the Atlantic Ocean. After BJ's 5-months coma, the Eva's Hammer was attacked by Irene and her death squad to kill BJ and avenge Deathshead's death. It is revealed that the Resistance crew did not sweep up all the Nazi personnel within the U-boat due to its tremendous size. The remaining Nazi sailors led by Nazi Commander Fischer hid in the secret Section F of the U-Boat, the entrance of which was hidden by a locker, and managed to transmit signals for backups. This leads to the Ausmerzer following, tracking down, and attacking the Eva's Hammer. After B.J. disposed off the remaining Nazi sailors and their Drones and Supersoldiers, the entirety of Eva's Hammer is under full control of the Kreisau Circle and the American Resistance. When the Eva's Hammer arrived at New Orleans to pick up B.J. and new allies, the Ausmerzer attacked again, but the U-boat managed to flee with the aid of the nuclear cannon. During the Second American Revolution, the U-boat deployed B.J. to places to eliminate the remaining Nazi chain of command for the American territories. Trivia *The U-boat is most likely named after Eva Braun, Adolf Hitler's lover and wife. Alternatively, it might be named after the biblical Eve ("Eva" in German). *The Eva's Hammer has at least dozens of nuclear warheads stored in the Section F of the ship. The stockpile was originally protected from intruders by Drones and Supersoldiers until B.J. disposed all of them, allowing the other resistance members to access these. *The crew members that hide in Section F are all armed with 1961 weapons like other soldiers, and commanders wear the 1961 uniform, likely for gameplay and development reasons (though alternatively it may be a last minute bug that got overlooked). Due hiding since B.J. took over in 1960, they should still wear 1960 uniforms and use 1960 weapons, and commanders weren't able to call for reinforcements. Also, all Supersoldiers and Drones hidden in Section F sport their 1961 designs instead of their 1960 designs. *Eva's Hammer is based on the real world plans for the Kriegsmarine's Cruiser Class U-boats. These vessels would have been twice as large as the standard U-boat of the German Navy and would have been capable of carrying the Arado Ar-231 scout seaplane as well as the Flettner Fl-282 helicopter. *It appears that the Eva's Hammer is also an aircraft carrier submarine, as numerous retro-futuristic Ho-229 can be seen docked through the glass at the staircase in Wolfenstein: The New Order. *In the German version of the game, the U-boat is called "Hammerfaust" (German for "Hammerfist"). * In the third DLC: The Amazing Deeds of Captain Wilkins, Captain Gerald Wilkins steals a U-boat, that looks like Eva's Hammer. Possibly, several submarines of this type were built. * There is actually a real submarine carrier know as the I-400-class submarine build by Imperial Japanese Navy during the Second World War in which 18 of this class were commission in 1942 but was scaled down to 5 in 1943 and were to carry up to three Aichi M6A Seiran Floatplanes but only 3 (I-400 at Kure, and I-401 and I-402 at Sasebo) out of the 5 were completed. * The nuclear cannon on the U-boat is possibly based on the American M65 atomic cannon. * Ballistic missile submarines appear not to have been developed in this timeline, at least as of the 1960s, probably primarily due to a lack of peer enemies to counter with them. Gallery Eva's-Hammer-The-Ausmerzer.jpg|Eva's Hammer freed from the Ausmerzer. ROW_Wolfenstein II_set_lab_workshop_01-thumb-688x387-677726.jpg|Set Roth's lab. ROW_Wolfenstein II_bj_anya_room-thumb-688x387-677747.jpg|BJ and Anya's room ROW_Wolfenstein II_Living_room.jpg|The living and entertainment area of the Eva's Hammer, which used to a torpedo silo. Wolfenstein® II_ The New Colossus™_20171103163700.jpg|The complete model of the Eva's Hammer Wolfenstein®-II_-The-New-Colossus™_20171027110755-1400x788.jpg|Bombate's room. AOWLFN2_PG_14_15.jpg|Torpedo Corridor (top left corner); Torpedo storage (top right corner); Infirmary (left corner) and underwater hangar (right corner). eagf.jpg|Meeting and planning room. Cavdbb.png Eva's-Hammer-Ammo-room.jpg|Ammo room (above a vent where 100 armor is). Wolfenstein_+II_+The+New+Colossus__20171029201534.jpg|Arcade machine quarter. Wolfenstein_+II_+The+New+Colossus__20171029201741.jpg|A small part of a living quarter in the Eva's Hammer. Wolfenstein_II_-interiors.jpg|The bar. Ca87f2dc6312e304831ee25c6980924f. SX1280 QL80 TTD .jpg 88eshhmntvwz.jpg|Scoreboard for shooting competition in shooting range. Wolfenstein-The-New-Colossus-Screenshot-2017.10.30-14.04.00.42-740x416.png|Enigma Machine. 80.jpg|The screen of the Engima machine. 612880 20171105162907 1.png Wolfenstein-2-Uberkommandant-Board-640x360.jpg|The kill-list of Nazi official. in the control, meeting and planning room. egeggf.png|B.J. in the hidden section F of the Eva's Hammer. faeveaeg.png|The radio room where Nazi commander Fischer transmitted the signal to Ausmerzer to track the Eva's Hammer. faegegg.png|The destroyed radio control room. cajffjf.png|Max Hass's room. gjge.png|Ammunition workbench. jfjddvvv.png|Shooting range. jvjdvv.png|Fergus's room. jjfff.png|Cafeteria. fegggg.png|The nuclear warhead stockpile in the section F of the Eva's Hammer. Wolfenstein-2-Potatoes-640x360.jpg|The pantry. Wolfenstein-2-Submarine-Vault-Door.jpg|The Vault in the Eva's Hammer. Untdevv.png|Grace Walker's room, which is formerly belong to Caroline Becker. christoffer-loveus-hortorn-room-1920-1080-thum.jpg|Horton Boon's room. christoffer-loveus-hacker-central-1920-1080.jpg|Hacker Central, where the American Resistance and the Kreisau Circle intercept Nazi's communication. ayi-sanchez-sub-19.jpg|Moon Pool. Eva's Hammer Blueprints.jpeg|Blueprints of the Eva's Hammer ---- Category:Vehicles Category:Nazis Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus locations Category:Kriegsmarine Category:The New Colossus vehicles Category:The New Order vehicles